Clinicians access electronic medical records (EMRs) multiple times within a given shift of work and even outside of their respective work shifts. The EMRs are accessed to, for example, document patient care, examine patient histories, review medications, prescribe medications, enter orders for a patient, check a status of an order, etc. While the EMR is necessary to provide efficient patient care, if not used properly it may not yield a highest efficiency result or may even reduce efficiency. For example, a clinician that is not properly trained on an EMR system may not document into a chart as quickly as he/she should. Another example may be a department within a healthcare facility that does not have customized software to meet their needs (e.g., an obstetric practice has specific timelines and milestones tracked that are not relevant in, for instance, cardiology, and may require specialized technology to optimize efficiency). Failure to identify such problems may lead to an increase in reduced efficiency and a decline in patient satisfaction and even revenue.